conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Pornography in Surea
Surean pornography has some unique features which separate it from pornography in other countries, especially Western pornography. It is quite common and frequently translated and exported to Western cultures because of its large spectrum of themes and media. Including drawn and virtual pornography, Surea is currently the third largest pornographic producer in the world, after Japan and the United States. Laws and movements Surean pornography has diversified to fill a vast number of categories and needs, with some themes being so obscure that the appeals and differences are too subtle for anyone but the most devoted to recognize. These diversities occurred because of three major reasons: to entertain by developing new methods of expression, to fill niche markets, and to work around censorship laws. Neither religious conservatism nor feminism had been a powerful factor in pornography in Surea. Censorship laws The religious and social taboo against nudity has historically been weaker in Surea than in the West: "pillow books" detailing sexual acts were widely sold since the three kingdom era, and women and men routinely worked in the nude and bathed in public. While in Western society nudity has typically been a taboo, that idea entered Surea only after Kisenjong Revolution and how deep that idea is rooted is argued. Extreme public nudity, such as showing the genital area, would nevertheless be prosecuted in Surea (except in public baths). Surea has four nudist beaches, and these were private. In Surea, under Article 175 of the Criminal Code of Surea, people who sell or distribute obscene materials can be punished by fines or imprisonment. Article 175 was included in the original document in 1800 and remains relatively unchanged. Finding a workable definition for obscene has sparked much controversy over the last century. It is not uncommon for pictorial magazines to depict nude women with their genitalia airbrushed over in black, and video pornography routinely depicts explicit sex scenes with the participants' genitalia obscured by mosaics. Until the 1990s, the entire pubic region, including hair, was deemed obscene and unpublishable. Many video production companies belong to ethical associations which provide guidance on what is acceptable and what is not. In 2009, the police have started to prosecute webmasters who allow uncensored pictures on their sites. Recent controversies have frowned upon both pubic hair and even genitalia itself being displayed in works of art and in educational settings. It is also illegal to bring pornographic material into Surea, and customs agents are known for checking videotapes in international mail and hand baggage. Extreme cases, like multiple offenders or attempts at commercial importation, could be punished by fines but most merely have their contraband confiscated. Applications of this law did not change in recent years, but more offenders are caught in recent years as checks became tighter to prevent the drug trade and terrorism. There is also a thriving genre of underground pornography in Surea that ignores these censorship laws; it has become especially prevalent on the Internet, as there are no mechanisms in place to prevent its transmission from Surean nationals to the outside world. On January 1, 2003, Surea introduced laws to outlaw child pornography in an attempt to converge with the U.S. and other western countries. Since then, "child" pornography has been limited to lolicon. Religion and pornography Religions are not a factor in regulations of pornography nor defining of immorality in Surea. It is instead defined by a consensus, due to the fact that the separation of religion and state was complete before the proliferation of pornography. Child pornography Distribution, production, importing, exporting, and possessing for distribution of child pornography is banned with criminal punishment in Surea since 2003. Possessing without distribution has been disputed point since the establishment of the law. Prostitution The demand for prostitutes has increased on a year to year basis. The sex industry now accounts for 1% of the GNP. The Surean sex industry is a multibillion-dollar business that caters to every preference and is easily accessible. One "sex zone" in Konggei, only .27 km2., has 3,000 sex facilities, including strip theaters, peep shows, "soaplands", "lover's banks", porno shops, telephone clubs, karaoke bars, clubs etc. Two fifth of all reported cases of prostitution are teenagers. See also * Prostitution in Surea * Makogai (赤街) Category:Republic of Surea